Sueño o Realidad
by Yunidreon
Summary: Que delgado velo separa la idealización de la sustantividad, porque muchas veces lo que uno desea en la fantasía se torna tan distinto de lo que en verdad es. El amor nunca ha estado exento de estas premisas, como nuestro joven capitán está a punto de descubrirlo. Advertencia: Shounen-Ai - Inspirado por Aleuthia-sama


Capítulo 1

En este mundo las cosas suceden por una razón, quizá al inicio los acontecimientos se vean inverosímiles o imposibles, porque la misma que está tras ellos no ha decidido mostrarse o porque los seres eligen no creer en ella y buscan un motivo que a su juicio parezca más profundo o lógico; es así como la existencia del ser se ve ligada a los designios del destino, ya que este es quien determina lo que habrá de pasar y a quien afectará, cuesta creerlo pero es así ya que los hechos acontecidos no pueden ser alterados; es frustrante para mucho el ver como por lo que han luchado arduamente se desmorona por la simple intervención del destino, pero aun mayor es el sufrimiento causado cuando uno se entera que alguien más pudo hacer la diferencia y no lo hizo; acaso nuestra existencia y lo que ocurre en ella está ligada a nuestras decisiones o más bien son manipuladas por la ventura o la fatalidad, pero después de haber sufrido para conseguir algo, lo más doloroso sería que esto se esfumara o destruyera en un simple instante y por una sencilla decisión

Sin embargo para alivio de los seres, no todo en esta existencia es fatalidad, los hados son generosos a la hora de otorgarnos fortuna y buena ventura; hay quienes a pesar de haber vivido en la miseria o tristeza, de repente se encuentra con un evento maravilloso que le cambia la vida para siempre, gozando de dicha el resto de sus días; ya que el amor es el más raro de los sentimientos, a algunos les toma mucho el llegar a sentirlo por alguien, pero cuando llega es uno de los eventos que pueden decidir la dirección en la que girará la rueda del destino de este ser; para algunos les causa un sufrimiento enorme al darse cuenta que se enamoraron de alguien que no siente lo mismo, más para otros es una bendición divina cuando al amar se encuentran siendo queridos por ese ser especial; con el odio es a la inversa, ya que hay seres que se deleitan al acumular rencores o crearse enemigos, mientras que otros les duele el hecho de que alguien sea hostil con ellos; así los sentimientos humanos son completamente impredecibles, pero sí que afectan en gran medida la existencia de todos los seres

Así como los seres nacen, crecen, envejecen y mueren; el tiempo fluye a su alrededor trayéndoles nuevas experiencias, nuevos desafíos, sus destinos se cruzan, se separan, se unen; la vida es tan dinámica que es sorprendente la cantidad de sucesos que uno puede llegar a experimentar, vastas son las emociones que surgen en cada uno, inmensos son los pensamientos e ideas de todos los entes de este universo

Nuestra historia comienza en un pueblo ubicado en la mayor de las islas japonesas, ese lugar apacible rebosaba en alegría y vitalidad; de todos los seres humanos que podrían habitar ahí, ninguno estaba tan lleno de dicha e inocencia que cierto castaño de ojos azules, irradiaba tantas emociones positivas que era capaz de brindársela a aquellos menos favorecidos con el simple hecho de estar a su lado, así la felicidad siempre embargaba a todos los que lo rodeaban (Aunque a algunos no les guste admitirlo)

Pero la vida de Tenma no estaría completa sin amor, aunque había sido capaz de brindar dicha y esperanza a todos sus amigos, sabía que algo hacía falta en su corazón; pero como podría obtener el afecto de alguien que para empezar siempre se mostraba arisco y estoico; porque no podía elegir a quien querer, que motivo hizo que se fijase en el delantero estrella de su equipo, así Tenma se había enamorado de KyousukeTsurugi; lo cual le causaba un sufrimiento al pensar que él nunca llegaría a quererlo, ya que creía que no era lo suficientemente especial para él; ya que al admirarlo se había dado cuenta que él tenía muchas cosas de las que él carecía, aunque una parte de sí decía que estaba exagerando al idolatrarlo y que dejase de hacerse menos, aun así parecía que el castaño no entendía

Esta situación hubiera estado condenada a proseguir por largo tiempo, de no ser porque el destino tenía otros planes en mente, los cuales se sucedieron en un apacible día de verano; al salir de la base del club tras haber concluido el entrenamiento, se encontró a si mismo siguiéndolo, hecho que no le extrañó ya que este se había vuelto frecuente; estuvo largo rato tras él hasta que

Tsurugi: (Volteando) No creerás que no me he dado cuenta

Tenma: (A la vuelta de la esquina) "Se ha percatado de que ando tras él, he sido tan obvio" (Yendo hacia él) Yo no…

Tsurugi: (Seriamente) ¿Por qué lo haces?

Tenma: (Avergonzado) Es que yo…..digo…..intentaba… (Mirando el suelo)

Tsurugi: "Que se trae entre manos" Deja de balbucear

Tenma: (Haciendo un puchero) Yo no balbuceo

Tsurugi: (Mirándolo fijamente) Entonces porque no explicas que hacías siguiéndome

Tenma: (Cautivado) "Porque me mira así de repente, será que….." Yo no te seguía…..

Tsurugi: (Mirándolo de reojo) No es la primera vez, después de cada entrenamiento lo haces

Tenma: (Mirando a otro lado) "Me atrapó, pero es la última vez que lo haré" La verdad es que lo hago porque….porque…

Tsurugi: "No puedo mantenerme serio cuando se pone así" (Sonriendo)

Tenma: "Me ha sonreído, entonces no temeré más" Es porque me gustas mucho…..

Tsurugi: "Lo ha dicho en serio" Tenma, yo… "Qué más da….."

El peliazul decide omitir las palabras para proceder inmediatamente a la acción, abraza al castaño y toma sus labios en un solo instante

Tenma: (Disfrutando el contacto) "Porque tenía miedo, todo era como yo soñaba, me quiere y soy feliz por ello"

Tsurugi: (Profundizando el gesto) "He logrado algo que he deseado desde hace mucho, ya solo falta….."

Ante la falta del preciado elemento que es el aire, ambos se separan y se quedan mirando el uno al otro

Tenma: (Con dicha) Kyousuke, yo…..

Tsurugi: (Sorprendido) "Me ha llamado por mi nombre, me gusta eso" Dime Tenma

Tenma: (Sin dudas) Gracias

Tsurugi: ¿Por qué?

Tenma: (Mirando a otro lado) Por quererme cuando podrías haberte enamorado de otro, ya que yo no tengo nada especial en cambio tú…..

Tsurugi: (Interrumpiéndolo) No digas más, que no es verdad

Tenma: (Mirándolo) Eh

Tsurugi: No quiero oír el cómo te haces menos cuando para mí eres perfecto y te quiero como eres

Tenma: (Abrazándolo) No lo haré más, lo prometo

Tsurugi: (Afectuosamente) Saldrás conmigo

Tenma: (Con entusiasmo) Por supuesto

Ya vieron como el destino también nos da cosas buenas, no todo tiene que ser fatídico o trágico, es más cuando la vida te ofrece tantas maravillas lo mejor es agradecerlo

Así la vida de nuestro pequeño castaño de ojos azules se llenó de plena dicha, todos los días despertaba con la idea de que el peliazul estaría a su lado por siempre, gozando en todo el día de que ello era la preciosa realidad; de noche se entregaba al sueño en el que dejaba que su imaginación transformase lo real en fantasía, esas imágenes quiméricas nocturnas siempre lo mostraban en compañía del ser que amaba, así pasaba sus noches al soñar ideales fantásticos del pasado y el futuro

Muchas veces pensó en como seguirían al cabo de algunos años, pero siempre había creído que estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara, con las palabras del delantero de que estaría a su lado y lo querría eternamente, se despejaban sus dudas y esperaba ansiosamente a cada nuevo día que habría de pasar con él

Aunque lo quería con todo su corazón, el capitán había dudado a la hora de hacerlo público al equipo, ya que él prefería el mantenerlo íntimamente; el delantero había aceptado ya que el otro se lo había rogado, con una carita que no hubo forma en que pudiese negarse, bajo promesa de que cuando se sintiese listo le dirían a todos acerca de los dos

Así pasaron los días, estos se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses; el calor empezó a disminuir indicando que el verano se estaba yendo y que muy pronto el otoño tomaría la posta en la región

Esos días el delantero había invitado al castaño a su casa, sabía que a pesar de su negativa para dar el paso a la oficialidad, podría intentar dar el otro siguiente paso; incluso se dio la ocasión en que el capitán se quedó a pasar la noche y habían compartido cama; esta era una de esas noches, fue cuando…..

Tsurugi: "Ya fue suficiente espera" (Empezó a deslizar su mano debajo del polo del castaño)

Tenma: (Despertándose súbitamente) Kyousuke, ya basta (Apartándose)

Tsurugi: (Molesto) Tenemos dos meses, no crees que ya fue demasiado

Tenma: (Sentándose) Pero todavía no me siento preparado para algo así

Tsurugi: (Parándose) No estás listo para hablarles a los demás, no estás preparado para hacerlo conmigo (Gritando) No sé qué te pasa por la cabeza (Saliendo del cuarto)

Tenma: (Conteniendo las ganas de llorar) Lo siento Kyousuke "No quería que se molestara conmigo de nuevo, pero porque no me entiende"

Últimamente estas discusiones habían ido surgiendo, pero generalmente quedaban olvidadas en la mañana, cuando el peliazul ya se había enfriado un poco; aunque el capitán se sentía cada día peor ya que pensaba que era su culpa, si no fuese tan inseguro e intentase pensar un poco más en el otro

Durante ese tercer mes en pleno otoño, la calma había regresado a la segunda quincena, el delantero volvía a mostrarse un tanto cariñoso con respecto al castaño, aunque había días en que también se tornaba esquivo y un tanto indiferente; el pequeño capitán supuso que era que el otro necesitaba tiempo a solas y había decidido que trataría de no fallarle en otra cosa así que consintió

Pero fue cuando un día en que ambos habían consentido en salir, el castaño fue a esperarlo al punto usual, pasaron cuatro horas y él seguía esperando; fue cuando decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo a su casa, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, deseando que no le hubiese pasado nada

Cuando llegó a la casa del delantero, fue a tocar la puerta, se iba a disponer a esperar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, entró sabiendo que el otro no le regañaría; una vez adentro se percató de que todo parecía estar en orden, aunque a simple vista parecía que no había nadie

Tenma: "Se ha vuelto tan descuidado como para dejar la puerta abierta" (En eso oye unos ruidos extraños) "Que estará pasando allá arriba"

No pudiendo vencer a su curiosidad, decide subir las escaleras a intentar descubrir la fuente de esos ruidos, una vez arriba se da cuenta de que provienen de la habitación del delantero

Tenma: "¿Qué podrá estar haciendo Kyousuke?" (Yendo hacia la puerta)

En cuanto se asoma se queda de piedra ante la escena que tenía en frente, mientras su mente luchaba por procesar lo que había ante él, no pudo evitar el quedarse embobado mirando por ese resquicio; nada en su vida lo había impresionado tanto como para dejarlo completamente en blanco, al no poder hacer la conexión correcta entre lo que sucedía y sus ideas; debió de tomar la decisión de avanzar y entrar

Tenma: (Entrando) Pero que es esto

En eso los dos jóvenes que se revolvían bajo las sábanas, asomaron sus cabezas, los dos sentían como empezaban a sudar frío

Tenma: (Impactado) Kyousuke, Shindou-san "No creo que él haya sido capaz de…."

El estratega sabía que debían pensar rápido en una manera de salir de esta situación tan comprometida, pero el peliazul ya lo tenía solucionado

Tsurugi: (Cubriéndose con la sábana) Espérame afuera (Mirándolo duramente)

Tenma: (Buscando una explicación) "Nunca me había mirado con tanta rabia, será que es lo que creo" (Asintiendo y saliendo)

Mientras el castaño esperaba parado afuera, adentro el delantero cogía su ropa y se la ponía a toda velocidad, cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a la puerta y salió

Tenma: "No creo que sea eso, es más debió ser otras cosa" (Tratando de convencerse) Kyousuke

Tsurugi: (Tomándolo del brazo) Ven conmigo (Llevándoselo a otro cuarto)

Mientras tanto el estratega se había terminado de vestir y decidió seguirlos; encontrando la puerta cerrada

Shindou: (Pensando) ¿Qué hace Tenma aquí? Kyousuke me dijo que estaría solo hoy, es más como pudo entrar, me deben una explicación

En el cuarto

Tenma: (No pudiendo engañarse) Por favor Kyousuke dime que eso que vi no es lo que estoy pensando

Tsurugi: (Fríamente) En que piensas si se puede saber, aunque que yo sepa eso no haces

Tenma: "Porque es tan duro conmigo, yo que hice" Pues yo creo que es… eso que tú ya sabes

Tsurugi: (Indiferente) Ah eso que tú me has negado en tres meses, pues que coincidencia que eso sea

Tenma: "Estaba acostándose con Shindou-san" Porque me has hecho esto Kyousuke (Tratando de no llorar)

Tsurugi: Creíste que tarde o temprano no me iba a cansar de tu inseguridad

Tenma: (Llorando) Es que no estoy listo para eso

Tsurugi: (Duramente) Pues entonces me llegaste a aburrir, así que busqué a alguien un poco más maduro y dispuesto

Tenma: Pero porque, tú dijiste que me querías (Quebrándose) Que nunca me ibas a dejar

Tsurugi: Eso quedó atrás, ahora me gusta Takuto y a diferencia tuya, él si está preparado para aquello en lo que tú fallaste

Tenma: (Sollozando) En que fallé

Tsurugi: (Frescamente) Mañana íbamos a hacer pública nuestra relación, además que ya hemos pasado ciertas noches

Tenma: (Con los ojos rojos) ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

Tsurugi: (Harto del llanto) Mejor será que te busques a un aburrido que te siga el juego, aunque no creo que nadie soporte tu inmadurez y recato

Tenma: (Gritando) Me lo hubieras dicho, no era necesario que me engañaras (Parándose y yendo hacia la puerta) Kyousuke

Tsurugi: (Recordando) Deja de llamarme así, llámame por mi apellido

Tenma: (Histérico) Cállate Tsurugi-baka (Saliendo)

En el pasillo

Shindou: (Horrorizado) Pero como cayó tan bajo, no puedo creer que le haya hecho esto a Tenma (Viendo salir al castaño) Espera Tenma, yo…..

Tenma: (Fuera de sí) Guárdatelo, es más ni me mires Shindou-baka (Yéndose corriendo)

Tsurugi: (Meneando la cabeza) Parece que lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, Takuto te parece si volvemos a lo nuestro

Shindou: (Mirando a otro lado) No puedo creer que hayas sido tan cruel con él, no sé si debería tomar esto en cuenta Kyousuke

Tsurugi: (Acecándose) Pues yo creo que no…..

Tras una serie de abrazos y besos, el estratega se dejó convencer y pronto volvieron al cuarto

Allá afuera donde la noche ya había caído, el pequeño castaño se sentía burlado y humillado, corriendo sin rumbo a través de las calles de ese pequeño pueblo

Fueron las duras palabras del delantero, las cuales extinguieron aquella brillante estrella que residía en el interior del capitán, con el corazón destrozado, sin esperanza para el mañana y sintiéndose morir por dentro

Tenma: (Corriendo) "Porque, yo creía que mi vida ya era perfecta, entonces que fue todo eso" (Una sombra se arremolinó a su alrededor)

Así como el tiempo y los hados pueden ser generosos, también son capaces de tornarse ruines, eso es así ya que la gente tiene que vivir en equilibrio con sus altos y bajos

El cielo reflejaba las emociones de aquel muchacho de ojos azules, las estrellas se habían tornado invisibles al ser tapadas por las oscuras nubes y era la noche del novilunio

Habiendo corrido durante largo rato, cuando la fatiga lo invadió, se apoyó contra un árbol cercano y rompió a llorar amargamente

Poco o nada sabía de una sombra que se cernía sobre ese parque

Pasaron los segundos y luego los minutos; hasta que habiendo recuperado el aliento y en medio de su sufrimiento se da cuenta de que ha llegado a la Torre de Metal

Tenma: (Llorando) Su amor era algo que había ansiado hace mucho, era lo que más deseaba y ahora todo se ha derrumbado… (Caminando al mirador)

Las sombras a su alrededor comenzó a nublar su juicio, recordándole las palabras del peliazul, esto terminó de destruir su espíritu al quitarle lo más importante

Tenma: (Mirando al abismo) Ya nada vale la pena, este es el final (Trepando la baranda)

Pero la sombra que se había mantenido a cierta distancia se acercó a gran velocidad

¿?: ¡Tenma no lo hagas! (Tomándolo de la mano)

Tenma: (Volteando a verlo) Eres tú...


End file.
